


《一镜到底》第18章

by orphan_account



Category: wuwu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	《一镜到底》第18章

第十八章

“喜欢啊。”

沈槐的声音也像昂贵的红酒，粘附在杯壁上，醇稠多情。然而任垠予感受不到这些，他只觉得那三个字是轻快动人的，像一把糖，叮叮咚咚撒到了他身上。

“我也喜欢你。”

他像是嗜甜又被糖分蚀坏了身体的人，恍惚地对那把糖说。

沈槐爱惜地摸了摸他的脸。

任垠予这才惊醒过来，为自己脱口而出的话骇然，六神无主了半刻，沈槐俯下身咬他的下巴：“走什么神。”说罢好像惩罚他一样，后穴使劲收缩，任垠予轻喊出声，那声充满磁性的呻吟从又突又尖的喉结滚出来，听在沈槐耳里助兴无比，当即支起腰，发狠地追逐快感，把腰臀颠得好像缰绳，而任垠予就是他胯下的一匹骏马，纵有驰骋之心，也在这刻被驯服，陷在草丘般起伏的布料里，只能徒然抬手抚摸沈槐每一块绷紧的优美肌肉，在他的腰间胸口留下指痕。

沈槐低头看自己白皙皮肤上暧昧的红痕，想起什么，笑了起来。

“得亏你不留指甲，以前有个在指甲上粘水钻的，干完她我身上就全是一个一个的小坑，五个坑还能凑成朵小花儿的形状。”他是用讲笑话的语气说的床上旧事，说完才发觉不对，果然，去看任垠予，任影帝那张绯红的脸这下冻起来了，沈槐暗叹糟糕，一不留神，眼前颠倒，自己就被发怒的小予按到了身下。

哪儿有刚说完喜欢，就提旧情人的？他太得意了。

任垠予这么想着，手下不留情了，沈槐想起身，被他直接掌着脖子根按回去，“我也能在沈总身上留小花儿，这儿——”他伸手去摸自己连根插入的地方，摸到沈槐被完全撑开，毫无褶皱的穴口，一阵心动，混着怒火，嘴上就不把门了，“马上就能给您操开花儿了。”

沈槐有些心虚地笑：“别，小予你的腰要紧。”

“不，您要紧。”任垠予特意把“紧”字咬得很重，挺起腰方便自己往更深里去，一半舒爽一半报复地感叹，“真紧。”

沈槐见他劝不住了，自己也正得趣，十分心胸开阔地想：真是宠坏了。便不计较了，将腿抬起来，主动搭到任垠予肩上：“那就快点儿，我还没吃饭呢。”

“那对不住，沈总肯定得挨饿了。”任垠予抱住沈槐的大腿，抽出半截，再缓慢地，打着旋往里进，“饿很久。”

沈槐舔了下嘴唇，斜睨着任垠予，大腿突然夹住了任垠予的脖子。脖子是人体要害，就算没到窒息的地步，也无端会给人心理压力，任垠予垂下眼帘，入目是沈槐绷出线条的白花花的大腿肌肉，往下挺翘着通红的性器，顶端湿润，因为腰部离开床垫而正在用力的腹肌微微抽搐，这幅画面让人血液逆流，再加上脖颈两侧正被施力，仿佛阻断了一部分供氧，任垠予觉得自己前所未有的失控，满心满眼只有一个念头：我要操死他。

沈槐在已然凌乱发皱的床上被猛然撞出一截去，惊慌地抬手撑住床头，担心自己撞坏脑袋，然而接下来他连这个动作都保持不了，任垠予发了疯一样地顶他，他被顶得都快散了，警告性地用腿夹任垠予的脖子，喊他的名字，任垠予也不管不顾，一点儿不怵自己命门被威胁，仿佛被折断脖子都不影响他贪图这刻的快感，沈槐也没办法了，更何况任垠予攻势太猛，快感一阵阵传遍全身，他的脚趾头都要抖起来了，更没力气支撑，长腿从任垠予的肩上无力地滑下来，被任垠予的双臂兜住膝弯，大开着，在半空雨打芭蕉般摇晃。

任垠予插了不到二十分钟，沈槐就缴械了，远比平时快，而且是全靠后面，量很多，射得自己的小腹和任垠予身上到处都是。任垠予抹掉自己胸口被溅到的一点白浊，不知道想到了什么，突然温柔下来。

“那么多……你没有跟她做吗？”

沈槐歪着头躺在乱糟糟的被子里，有点儿迷糊：“谁？”

“姚奕。”

“哦，当然没有，她家教保守，何况我也没兴趣。”

任垠予缓缓从沈槐身体里退出来，俯下身安抚地吻沈槐的脸颊：“累了吗？”

沈槐半闭着眼睛：“有点儿，你今天跟磕了药一样。”

“不是磕了药，是磕了你。”

沈槐扭回头来，笑着回了任垠予的一个轻吻：“小予越来越甜了。”说完垂眸看了看任垠予下面，有些不满地皱眉，“你怎么还那么精神。”

任垠予坐起来，坐到床尾去，变得特别乖巧，伸手自渎：“没关系，我自己打出来就行，看着你打行吗？”

沈槐撑起身体，没脾气地说：“算了，过来吧，我给你弄。”

任垠予很高兴地靠近过来，气场整个变了，从猛兽变成了小狗，贴在沈槐手边，也不敢怎么动。沈槐很用心地摸他，一手照顾茎身，一手去摸他的腿根囊袋，突然又皱起眉来：“这里怎么破了。”

说的是任垠予的大腿内侧，不仅破了些皮，还有淤青，任垠予倒无所谓：“威亚勒的，没关系。”

沈槐沉默不语地摸了一阵，突然坐起来，调整姿势，朝任垠予腿间俯下身，吹了吹任垠予受伤的位置。任垠予打了个激灵，性器晃了晃，都要蹭到沈槐脸上了，他一半惊讶一半惊吓：“沈总。”

“腿打开点儿。”沈槐说，然后伸出舌头轻轻舔任垠予破了表层而更加敏感的皮肤，任垠予跪坐在那里，懵了，直到沈槐很大方地舔出水声，舔到了他的性器上，他才想起来去推沈槐的肩膀。

“别动，害什么羞，安慰你呢。”沈槐大言不惭地说，“不哭不哭，痛痛飞。”说完自己笑起来。

任垠予笔直的性器抖了抖，毫无预兆地射在了沈槐的脸上。

“……”

“沈……总……”

沈槐直起身，抓过旁边的纸巾擦了把脸，对任垠予说：“你的点很童真嘛。”

任垠予耷拉着脑袋：“别笑话我了……我是没想到你愿意，这么……”

“有什么，不就是口一管。”沈槐伸手揉了揉任垠予的头，“我喜欢你嘛。”

任垠予抬起头，眼睛亮亮地看着他：“真的？”

“真的。”沈槐点头。

任垠予扑过去抱着他亲，亲着亲着沈槐就吼起来：“别得了便宜还卖乖啊，给我下去，老子要去吃饭！”

“再来一次嘛，我很快的。”

“……那你先给我口一管。”

“好的！”

***

沈槐吃完东西就睡了，跟他在床上花样奇多不一样，他的睡姿很端正，看得出来教养好。

任垠予躺在他身边一动不动看了他半个小时，又看看酒店房间里的挂钟，时间尚早，今天戏拍的不多，想来其他人不会睡太早。他轻轻下床，穿好衣服，去这层楼的另一间房敲了敲门。

“稍等。”里边的人很快应门，门从里面打开了，对方看见他，有些意外，随即礼貌微笑，“垠予啊，有什么事吗？”

“我有些话想跟你说。”

对方犹豫一瞬，往旁边让开身体：“那进来说吧。”

任垠予举步走了进去。


End file.
